Forgotten ones Embassy
by XRansomX
Summary: The story of Alexander's struggle against the kingdom, himself, his friends, and his fathers legacy.


**Chapter: 1 The Beginning **

**FN: short chapter they will get longer. Comments reviews appreciated. Story is mine**

The sun disappeared behind the horizon as the moon raised high in its place. Alone in the darkness sat a boy of about 17 years old, perched atop a tree branch his long light brown hair blew lightly in the wind his calming amber eyes seemed to stare at nothing. Off to the distance there was a rustle in the woods. The boy turned quietly turned towards the sound scanning the area for movement, another boy came out of the woods. He was around the same age with black hair and little smaller in build but stood at the same height.

The boy shouted out "I thought I'd find you here Alex". Alex quietly replied "as always" as the boy climbed the tree to come to rest beside him on the branch. Alex shot him a look "What do you want Zim?" Zim returned the look before answering "I wanted to know why you're out here alone during the celebration." Alex laughed softly though loud enough for Zim to notice. "What's to celebrate their dead?" Zim gave along sigh before replying. "Are you still stuck on your father man?" Alex remained silent for a few mere moments before whispering "Yes, I will never forgive the kingdom or the king for his death." Zim stared at Alex "You know your father was a part of the resistance!" Alex turned quickly towards his best friend "So what? Does it matter? I will join the resistance to fight the kingdom for the freedom of the people!" Zim nearly fell off the branch at this "You can't! Are you nuts is this what you father would have wanted your fighting a battle you can't win!" "Maybe I am." Is all Alex said before going quiet. Zim finally broke the silence we should head back it's getting late.

Alex and Zim were heading along the path back towards the village when they heard cries from the direction. They quickened there pace towards the village and broke free of the trees at the far end of the village. The town Lourouse was a small trader's town on the edges of the kingdom, though its position many traders came through to sell goods and trade info and gossip from around the kingdom. They saw a large group of the villages near the town square gathering for what looked like a meeting. Alex and Zim nodded before taking off toward the villager's. The town elder was near the head talking with a few villagers. Alex and Zim came to a stop near him, "Sir" Alex yelled over to him. "What's going on?" The elder was brittle with age but stood tall his short white hair laid flat on his head. His voice was deep but weak when he spoke making Alex strain to hear over the chatter of the people around. "The soldiers have come to the town in search of the resistance, I told them we do not associate with them but they will not listen." Alex noticed a group of 6 soldiers near the center of town. A scouting party Alex thought.

A short stocky man called for quiet before he spoke. The man was well built but was a little on the husky side. "Hello I am Captain Mark Muller of the king's army. I and my men are in search of a group of rebels traveling along the outer edges of the kingdom." Alex had to admire the command in his voice he'd obviously done this before. The man continued "This group of treacherous dogs is wanted for vase crimes against the crown. I encourage all of you to turn in any member of them in." A sly smile crept on his face for his next sentence. "If I find your hiding any member of theirs here I will have no problem burning." His next words fell short as an arrow slowly pierced though his throat. The man's eyes grew wide as he fell to the ground.

There was an eerie silence as everyone came to grasp with what had just happened. Suddenly a loud scream echoed though the crowd before the panic erupted though the crowd. Alex turned in search for the shooter "Who could of shot that man" he thought. Then he saw him a cloaked figure stood atop the roof of a house across the clearing. Alex was not the only one to notice two soldiers were already advancing on the mans position. The man didn't move a muscle as the men approached, before the two soldiers could move any closer two arrows whirled by Alex's head striking one in the back. The other arrow flew high hitting the other man right below the neck, the men dropped dead where they stood before they even knew what happened.

"What the hell is going on here!" Alex shouted. The other soldiers not sure what was going on dropped there weapons and ran towards the town entrance in a desperate attempt to escape with there lives. They were nearly there when 3 figures stepped out of the side ally way to there right cutting off there path. The men stumbled to a stop in front of the figures, the one at the front instantly fell to his knees. "Please oh god please don't kill us we were only following orders i swear!" The smallest of the figures stepped forward removing her hood to reveal a young girl of about 18 with long blonde hair that shown almost white in the moonlight. Her skin pale and shown in the moon light, she was rather short in appearance about 5 " 2 only about up to my shoulder Alex thought. She spoke clearly and with command. " We will spare your lives" the men instantly let out sighs of relief before she started again "I want you to deliver this message to your king. The resistance grows." The man at front shook his head yes quickly " I shall please just let us go please!" The woman waved her hand and the 2 members stepped aside to let the soldiers stumble though nearly falling over themselves in there hurry.

The woman began to walk away with her men following her. Alex thought now my chance to join the resistance he ran quickly after them as he neared the biggest figure turned, before Alex could even register what was happening a fist slammed into his face throwing him to the ground. Alex tasted the blood in his mouth from the assault as he pulled himself up right and staggered to his feet. Glaring at the man that punched him he was huge probably 6'4 and built like a ox. "What was that for?" Alex said as he spit the blood out of his mouth nearly missing the mans foot. The man ignored this attempt and replied "You got to close to Ramelia." So that her name Alex thought as he noticed the man turning to leave. "Wait!" The man looked over his shoulder and growled "what?" Alex stumbled over his words "Well um huh..." "Spit it out" the man growled cutting him off. Alex nodded and practically shouted "I want to join the Resistance!" The man began to chuckle before turning into a full out laugh. "You join us look kid were trying to protect the people not send them to an early grave." Alex heart sank at his response but didn't let it show. "You wont even test me?" The man rose an eye brow "Whats your name kid?" Alex was quick to respond "Alexander Roulett."

The man was taken back. "Roulett was your father... no it couldn't be." Alex finished for him "My father was Leon Roulett and he was part of the resistance." The man removed his hood he had dull piercing grey eyes that stared though Alex. A long scar went from his cheek down his neck obviously from a battle. "So your his son well this changes a few things. Follow me and try to keep up we don't have all night" The man turned and started off and he was fast for a big guy. Alex ran after catch up panting "Where are we going?" The man answered without even turning his eyes staring towards where he was heading. "To see Ramelia she will test you for the resistance."


End file.
